1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for releasably joining structural members together, and more particularly to arrangements for releasably joining large panels of thin, planar configuration of the type used as office furnishings and the like.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is becoming increasingly popular ot furnish offices and other rooms or spaces using a panel system in which a plurality of large panels of thin, planar configuration and of like or different size are joined together. The joined panels form wall units which can act as partitions and which are used to support such objects as shelves and desk tops, resulting in work areas of desired configuration.
Panel systems are most effective when the individual panels, corner posts and the like are easily assembled and disassembled. The nature of most offices using such systems requires that the individual panels and other components be easily disassembled from an existing arrangement for assembly into a different arrangement in the same or a different location. At the same time the individual panels and other members of the system must be relatively firm and rigid when assembled so as to act much in the same manner as building walls and permanent pieces of furniture when assembled and put to use.
Those panel systems which have the requisite strength and rigidity upon assembly typically employ rather complex and cumbersome joining arrangements, requiring a great deal of time and effort in the assembly and disassembly of the units. Moreover, assembly and disassembly must often be accomplished by a trained worker or technician with such units. On the other hand, those panel systems providing for relatively easy assembly and disassembly usually lack the requisite rigidity and sturdiness necessary for proper use of the assembled panel system, particularly on a long term basis.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved panel system.
It would furthermore be desirable to provide an improved panel system in which individual panels are joined to each other or to corner posts and other accessory parts therefore using a relatively simple arrangement providing for easy assembly and disassembly of the panels while at the same time providing a sturdy and rigid structure upon assembly.